Seaford, We Have A New Girl
by ShockGang12
Summary: Kim Crawford moved from Tennessee to Seaford and will fall fro Jack Brewer, the bad boy. The problem is-Kim is at Bobby Wasabi dojo and Jack at Black Dragons,2 rival dojos. Will they be able to be a couple, or they'll be enemies? Follow their adventures and dramas. Couples-KICK; JACE and SLODY (lol XD I just made it-Sloane and Brody)
1. The New Girl And The Bad Boy

**A/N-So, we all read stories about new girl and we wanted to write one too. P.S-NOT INSPIRED BY ANY STORY,OK?!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

_Bip...Bip...Bi-_

AGH! Stupid alarm! I just HATE my life! For clear your minds-I moved in this stupid town (no offense), Seaford, from Tennessee. Why? Well, my dad was transferred in Seaford and now we have to live here. For how much? Like...FOREVER! But, I miss SO much Tennessee-perfect friends, fun, a HOT best friend , Kenton, karate (2nd degree black belt) and lots of other things. But now, all my life was ruined!

"KIM! WAKE UP!" Flynn, my little brother, screamed, entering in my room with a big bucket with cold water. I glared at him with hands on my hips. "Ahhh...you-you're awake...I-I'll go now!" And with that, he ran upstairs. I laugh. Flynn was always scared by my glares.

So, first thing...getting ready for school. I walk in my bathroom and took a quick shower, dried my hair blonde hair , then brushed my teeth. I ran in my room with a towel around my body and searched for some clothes. Agh! I have nothing to wear! Because we just moved here yesterday and we couldn't buy new clothes.

Anyways, I put some pink short shorts, with black heel converse, a cut tank top and a white jacket. I curled my hair, applied some pink lip stick and applied some mascara. I ran in my room, grabbed my bag and my pink Samsung Galaxy S3. Ok, maybe I'm cocky...but I look kind of cute...o, how I kidding. I look HOT!

"Mom, I have to go!" I screamed and running to the door.

"Kim" Any, my mom, called me from the kitchen. I walked to her. "Dear, bring Flynn with you too." she said, smiling.

"Sure..." I said, grabbing Flynn's hand and walked past school. Man, I'm scared.

* * *

"Kim, let my hand go." Flynn said, pulling away his hand and looked awkwardly in both of sides. I smiled.

"O...little Flynn wants his sister to not make him to look like a baby?" I asked in a baby/mocking tone, ruffling his hair. He slapped my hand and arranged his hair.

"Never touch my hair again!" he said, blushing. "It's my male thing!"

"Male? You're 10!"

"Ok...kid-man thing" I rolled my eyes and looked in my right to see...o my god! The handsomest guy I've ever seen. He had bouncy brown hair, muscles, and 2 cute moles on his cheeks. He talked...actually argued... with a girl by Flynn's age. I think she's his sister. The guy rolled his eyes and looked in his left, to see me, staring at him. He smiled...ok I think smirked... at me. I blushed hard and looked at Flynn.

"See ya' after school, kiddo! Good luck!" I said, stoking his cheek and walking past high school. Lucky that Flynn's new school was few blocks away by the high school.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"JACKSON BREWER!" my mom, Karla, screamed. I rolled my eyes and put a pillow to cover my ears. "You'll woke up right now!"

"But, it's first day of school." I sighed "Nothing special."

"Nothing special?!" she asked annoyed. O, boy, again. "Today is the first day in 10th grade! And this year..." she continued, throwing in me some clothes. "I want you to have good grades and never skip a class! Or get detention!" And with that, she slammed my door. I covered my ears, then rolled my eyes.

Why she can't be more...friendly? I mean, she knew that I'm a bad boy and no one can change that. Whatever...like in all years, I have to date with all girls, make them suffer and bully stupid nerds because I'm a 2nd degree black belt.

Ok...I put a purple shirt, a black jacket ,some black jeans and my favorite white sneakers. I grabbed my black IPhone 5 and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'll go!" I said casually, trying to go, but somebody grabbed my ear. It was mom. What a surprise...(sarcasm).

"No way, you'll take Sarah too." she said. Agh! Sarah is my annoying 10 years sister. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We reached to my black Ferrari and drove her until school. I parked in school's parker (lucky that her school and my high school aren't far away)

"Jack!" Sarah said. I gave her an annoying look and she rolled her eyes. "You have to take me for school!"

"Why?" I asked, mocking her.

"Because if you don't...I'll tell to mom that you still smoke!" Sarah said. What?! She DARE to threat me?! ME?! I can beat her in 2 times and 3 moves...but if I'll dare to touch her, she'll go to mom and dad and tell them that I beat her and they'll punish me.

"Listen, and listen good" I said, leaning "I. Don't. Care! And YOU can move your ass until home without a car, ok?!"

"AGH!" she screamed, stamping my foot. I rolled my eyes and look in my left to see...an angel. She had blonde, long hair and brown eyes. She looked at me to. So I smirked. My famous smirk. She blushed and looked at a boy by Sarah's age. She stroked his cheek and go to my high school. So she's new.

I smiled and opened my mouth to talk with Sarah but she wasn't there. OMG! I just lose my little sister. I'm so-so dead and...oh, I saw her. She's with the boy that the blonde was with. They smiled and laughed. I smiled too. So, looks like my little sis have finally a crush.

I think this year it won't be that bad. For either me and Sarah.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Love, hate? What do you think? THIS IS NOT INSPIRED BY ANY STORY! Review, review,review!**

** Love you all, except for haters ;)**

_**#ShockGang12# **_


	2. Meet Grace and the gang

**A/N: We do NOT own "Kickin it"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I entered in high school. Boy, I feel so...stupid. I mean, all boys whistled and girl started to talk about me. Man, so not cool.

"Hey..." I said, entering in principal's office.

"You should be Kimberly, right?" he asked, smiling.

"Kim, sir" I said. "and yes, it's me."

"Here's your schedule and your books." he said. I smiled and walk to my locker.

Ok, number 345. It took like...5 minutes to put my books in. Good, now, I have to go.

"Agh!" somebody said when I accidentally dumped in someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, helping the girl to raise from the floor. She gave me a strange look. O, no...I have an enemy. In my first day. Great...

"You're new?" she asked, looking up and down. I just nodded. She glared at me, then burst in laugh.

"A...excuse me?" I asked. She smiled and stroked my arm.

"I was kidding with the glare" she said, smiling. Good to now. "And it's ok with the dump. This happened to me too. By the way, I'm Grace."

"Kim." I said, shaking her hand.

"Well Kim, can I see your schedule?" Grace asked. I nodded and gave to her. "NO WAY! We have ALL classes together!"

"Cool!" I said. We started to walk and talk about stuffs. "So...you were new too?"

"Oh, yeah...5 years ago, 5th grade." she said, disgusted.

"And...how was like?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Awful! I mean, I dumped in school's bitch, Donna Tobin." she said.

"So?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. The only bad thing was that I was wearing a skirt. And when I tried to raise, my skirt ripped in back." she explained. "So people called me for 3 years 'girl with ripped skirt in back'. Including my brother." she said, embarrassed.

"Is not _that _bad." I told her. She gave me a glare.

"Our English teacher called me like that too!" Grace said.

"Ok...that's bad." I said. We giggled and started to talk about stupid stuffs, until we reached in our first class, Spanish.

When we entered, I felt so awkward. Because all teenagers stopped and stared at me. Grace rolled her eyes and dragged me to our seats.

"Class, please, stay down." the teacher said, entering in class. Wow...she was...old. "Now, we have a new student...Kimberly Crawford?"

I raised my arm shyly. "It's me." She smiled at me.

"Well, welcome to our school. I'm missis Angus." Missis? I looked at grace and mounded 'Missis?'. After the teacher walk to wrote on the blackboard, she throw in me a note.

_Yea, missis because when she was ready to marry, the guy left her because she was obsessed by cats and she had like 20 cats and she have to sleep with them...long story.-G_

Ok...interesting...I think so...

* * *

_Lunch time_

"Kim, I can't wait to meet my friends!" Grace said, excited. She looked at a table then smiled and waved to the kids. They smiled and Grace dragged me to the table. "Guys, this is Kim. Kim, they are Milton, Sloane and Brody." she said, pointing to a brunette girl, a brunet guy and a red haired boy ( he looked like a nerd)

"Hy!" they said in unison.

"Hy!" I said.

"So...what do you think about this school?" Sloane asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing special..." I said, drinking some apple juice.

"You meet the bad boy?" Brody asked. Who?

"Brody..." Milton said, looking up at him "I don't think she know him." he said.

"Well, yeah...that's right. I don't know who's him." I said.

Sloane looked over my shoulder. "He is." she said, pointing in my back. I looked over my shoulder and froze. O. My. God!

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
